Tau'ri
Tau'ri was de term die gebruikt door de inwoners van de Melkweg om naar de mensen van Aarde te refereren. Het woord betekent "de eersten" of "zij van de eerste wereld" in Goa'uld in de zin dat menselijk leven begon op Aarde. Terwijl de term van origine sloeg op alle menselijke wezens in de Melkweg werd hij later alleen gebruikt voor mensen die geboren waren op Aarde, toen het Stargate Programma voortging en een serieuze bedreiging begon te vormen voor de Goa'uld. De Tau'ri staan bekend als de Lanteans onder de rassen van het Pegasus stelsel, vanwege het feit dat ze wonen in Atlantis, en Aarde staat bekend als Midgard onder de mensen die beschermd worden door de Asgard. Over het algemeen is het meerendeel van de protagonisten in het gevecht tegen galactische onderdrukkers afkomstig van de Tau'ri, die een oorlog voeren tegen verscheidene andere rassen. Toen de Asgard dicht bij uitsterven kwamen benoemden zij de Tau'ri tot het "vijfde ras", een referentie naar de Alliantie van Vier Grote Rassen. Geschiedenis De Tau'ri zijn mensen die waarschijnlijk het resultaat zijn van de Ancients' pogingen om het melkweg stelsel te bezaaien met leven voordat zijn met Atlantis naar het Pegasus stelsel vertrokken om te ontsnappen aan de plaag die hen teisterde. De Ancients keerde terug naar de Aarde tegen het eind van hun oorlog met de Wraith. Toen zij terugkeerde verbleven zij onder de mensen, waardoor het Ancient Technology Activation gen doorgaven. Dit gen is de reden dat sommige Tau'ri in staat zijn Ancient technologie te gebruiken. Rond dezelfde tijd werden de Tau'ri ontdekt door de Goa'uld en verspreid over het sterrenstelsel door middel van het Stargate netwerk en ruimteschepen. Het volk op Aarde rebelde uiteindelijk tegen de slavernij die de Goa'uld hadden gesticht en begroeven de Stargate in Egypte. De Tau'ri herontdekten de Stargate in 1928, en de waarheid over het sterrenstelsel zestig jaar later: het stelsel is bevolkt met mensen van Aarde en de Tau'ri zijn hun enige hoop op vrijheid van de Goa'uld. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog vonden de eerste experimenten met de Stargate plaats. Franklin D. Roosevelt, de toenmalige president van de Verenigde Staten, was benieuwd naar de mogelijkheden en gaf toestemming voor de experimenten. Professor Paul Langford en Ernest Littlefield overzagen de experimenten, maar het programma werd afgesloten nadat Littlefield door de Stargate was gestapt en waarschijnlijk overleden. De experimenten werden later voortgezet toen de Verenigde Staten negen teams oprichtte om andere werelden te verkennen en informatie in te winnen over dreigingen, technologie te verkrijgen en onderhandelingen te voeren met andere samenlevingen. De eerste missie was naar Chulak, waar Teal'c zich bij de Tau'ri aansloot. Na een groot aantal missies probeerde senator Robert Kinsey het Stargate programma te stoppen omdat het een te groot risico was, waarbij hij geen aandacht besteedde aan het feit dat de Goa'uld een aanval op Aarde aan het voorbereiden waren. SG-1 ging tegen het bevel in en reisden door de Stargate. Met de hulp van Bra'tac slaagden ze erin Apophis' twee Ha'taks te stoppen. De Tau'ri kwamen later in contact met de Asgard, die toen nog geloofden dat de Tau'ri te jong waren om een bondgenoot te vormen. Toen ontmoetten de Tau'ri de Tok'ra, een ras van Goa'uld die tegen de slavernij en de System Lords zijn. Uiteindelijk vormden ze een bondgenootschap en vochten samen tegen de Goa'uld. De Tau'ri kwamen voor het eerst in contact met de Replicators in 2000, een robot-insectachtig ras die immuun zijn voor energie wapens maar zwak tegen projectielen. SG-1 crashte uiteindelijk een Asgard schip, de Biliskner van Thor, die door Replicators was overgenomen in de Pacifische Oceaan. De hitte van de atmosfeer vernietigde de meeste Replicators, en dit was de eerste overwinnen tegen het ras. In 2004 ontdekten de Tau'ri een adres naar de Verloren Stad van de Ancients, bekend van de mythen als Atlantis: een stad die verscheidene nieuwe technologische hoogstandjes bevatte. Atlantis bleek echter in een ander sterrenstelsel te zijn, het Pegasus stelsel. Stargate Command stuurde een expeditie door de Stargate met behulp van de ZPM die gevonden was op Proclarush Taonas. Daar aangekomen ontdekte men dat de Ancients de mensen ook over het Pegasus stelsel verspreid hadden en dat er een gevaarlijke vijand op de loer lag: de Wraith. Na acht lange jaren in strijd met de Goaúld slaagden de Tau'ri er uiteindelijk in de System Lords en de Replicators in één slag te verslaan, bijgestaan door de rebellerende Jaffa, met de hulp van het superwapen op Dakara. Na de val van de Goa'uld maakten Daniel Jackson en Vala Mal Doran contact met de technologisch superieure Ori en brachten het leven in de Melkweg onder hun aandacht. De Tau'ri waren toen genoodzaakt zich te verdedigen tegen de Ori en hun dienaars, de Priors. In 2007 slaagden de Tau'ri erin een wapen te verkrijgen dat de Ori kon vernietigen, de Sangraal, en ze stuurden het naar hun sterrenstelsel in een poging de energiewezens te verslaan en een nieuwe slavernij te voorkomen. Maanden later hadden de Tau'ri een groot voordeel tegen de Ori strijdmacht doordat de bibliotheek van Asgard kennis op de Odyssey werd geïnstalleerd. Dit ging echter gepaard met het uitsterven van de Asgard. De Asgard kennis, gepaard met de kennis van Atlantis, maakte de Tau'ri een ongeëvenaard ras in het universum. Enige tijd later in dat jaar ontdekten de Tau'ri een referentie naar een negen chevron adres in de Atlantis databank. De Tau'ri zetten snel een Icarus Base op op P4X-351 in een poging naar dit adres te reizen. Zij slaagden hier echter niet in. Bijna een jaar later verkregen zij een Ancient reliek genaamd de Ark of Truth. Deze machine kon iemand alles later geloven wat er in geprogrammeerd werd. Met dit wapen werd de val van de Ori uiteindelijk be werkstelligd. De Tau'ri lieten de Doci, de spreker van de Ori, de Ark zien, waardoor alle Priors in één keer van hun geloof afstapten en Adria een groot deel van haar kracht verloor. De Ancient bekend als Morgan Le Fay vocht toen met Adria, en de twee vernietigden elkaar. In 2009 reisde Atlantis naar de Aarde om te vechten tegen een krachtige Wraith super-hive. Het Wraith schip werd vernietigd, maar Atlantis moest een gevaarlijke landing op Aarde maken. Dit markeerde de eerste keer in miljoenen jaren dat Atlantis op Aarde was. Enkele dagen later kwam Eli Wallace, een genie, bij het Stargate programma. Hij ontdekte het geheim van de negende chevron. Echter, op dat moment viel de Lucian Alliance de Icarus Base aan, waardoor er onmiddelijk geëvacueerd moest worden door de Stargate. De kern van de planeet destabiliseerde, waardoor de Icarus Base en de planeet zelf uiteindelijk explodeerden. Het Icarus personeel belandde op de Destiny, een Ancient schip dat automatisch bestuurd werd en door de Ancients op weg was gestuurd om het universum verder te verkennen, verscheidene miljoenen jaren geleden. Politiek Politiek klimaat De Verenigde Staten van Amerika is grotendeels verantwoordelijk voor Aarde's intergalactische beleid, omdat zij de Stargate beheren. Echter, meer naties beginnen langzamerhand een vinger in de pap te krijgen. Nadat het Asgard schip de Biliskner in internationale wateren crashte was Rusland in staat de Stargate op te vissen, waarna het haar eigen Stargate programma begon in Siberië, wat uiteindelijk stop gezet werd door Cheyenne Mountain. Nadat Anubis een grotere dreiging werd en hij in de nabije toekomst een aanval gepland had informeerden Rusland en de Verenigde staten de drie andere permanente leden van de United Nations Security Council: het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Frankrijk en China. Dit werd gedaan in de hoop dat hun gecombineerde militaire kracht in staat zou zijn Anubis te stoppen. Als een gevolg hiervan informeerde President Henry Hayes deze vijf naties, evenals Canada, over hun plannen. Na het verslaan van Anubis' vloot en de daaropvolgende ontdekking Ancient buitenpost in Antarctica werd er een internationaal committee opgezet om de Atlantis expeditie in de gaten te houden. Deze naties werden geïnformeerd over de Stargate omdat ze allemaal de verdragen hadden getekend die Antarctica als neutral gebied bestempelden. Veel van de naties die nu op de hoogte zijn van het bestaan van de Stargate zijn het nog steeds niet eens over zaken die betrekking hebben tot intergalactisch beleid. Vanaf het begin heeft China aangegeven het niet eens te zijn met de geheimhouding tegenover de bevolking, maar dit was grotendeels vanwege het feit dat de Verenigde Staten hen nooit over de dreiging verteld had. In werkelijkheid hanteert China hetzelfde hetzelfde beleid, omdat ze inzien dat de onthulling van de Stargate tot massale paniek zou leiden. Als prijs voor hun stilte verwachtte China een deel van de technologie die de V.S. vond. Als beloning voor de samenwerking werd China's People Liberation Army één van de Daedalus-klasse schepen gegund, de Sun Tzu. Rusland heeft aangegeven dat zij de Verenigde Staten het Stargate programma laten houden omdat zij dan ook de kosten, verscheidene biljoenen dollars, en het risico van prototype technologie hebben. Zodra de technologie perfect is maakt Rusland de technologie voor aanzienlijk lagere kosten na. Uiteindelijk hebben ze geen eigen schepen gemaakt, maar wel een schip gekregen, de RFS Korolev. Technologie De Tau'ri waren een redelijk geavanceerd ras voordat zij begonnen de Melkweg te ontdekken, instaat tot simpele ruimtereizen en nucleaire oorlogsvoering. Tau'ri wapens zijn ongeveer van gelijke kracht als Goa'uld staf wapens en deze wapens zijn tevens de enige bekende manier om Replicators permanent te beschadigen voordat de Replicator disruptor heruitgevonden werd. De Tau'ri vloot's eerste succesvolle poging om een geavanceerd ruimteschip te maken resulteerde in de F-302 fighter-interceptor, een lucht en ruimte superieuriteitsvoertuig dat in staat was strijd te leveren aan de meeste ruimteschepen. Sinds die tijd is het maken van een vloot van op Aarde gemaakte ruimteschepen een prioriteit van de Aarde. Buitenaardse technologie De Tau'ri hebben vele technologische dingen ontworpen die gebaseerd zijn op voorwerpen die SG teams mee hebben gebracht van andere planeten. Ondanks dat ze redelijk geavanceerd waren voor hun eerste reizen door de Stargate waren er toch verscheidene rassen die verder ontwikkeld waren dan zij. Veel van de Tau'ri technologie was Goa'uld van aard, en hun kennis is veelal gebruikt in het maken van ruimteschepen en wapens. Echter, sinds de Asgard hun gehele kennisbank en nieuwste technologie aan de Tau'ri hebben gedoneerd, en de databank van Atlantis, maakt de technologie van de Tau'ri sprongen voorwaards, waardoor zij het superieure ras in het sterrenstelsel kunnen worden. Militaire kracht Aarde heeft verscheidene teams die werelden verkennen, voornamelijk onder de controle van Stargate Command, die onderhandelen met andere planeten en geavanceerde technologie proberen te bemachtigen om de Aarde te verdedigen. Ze opereren meestal in teams van vier, maar dat is geen noodzaak. Verscheidene buitenwereldse posten hebben ook militair personeel. Ook heeft Aarde een conventionele militie verspreid over de vele naties die op haar oppervlak te vinden zijn. Het is niet bekend hoe effectief deze krachten kunnen zijn in de verdediging van de Aarde, maar verscheidene Tau'ri wapens, zoals de FIM-92 Stinger zijn effectief tegen Goa'uld voertuigen. Echter, omdat de militie zo verspreid is en er geen standaard training of bevoorrading is zou een centrale aanval leiden tot verwarring en een ineffectieve verdediging. Bovendien hebben vele naties geen kennis van de Stargate en zouden dus niet voorbereid zijn op een intergalactische aanval. De manier waarop Anubis in staat was een hele vloot in één keer uit te schakelen geeft aan dat het meerendeel van de militaire mogelijkheden weinig effectief zouden zijn tegen buitenaardse dreigingen. Momenteel hebben de Tau'ri ten minste 25 SG teams en 11 Atlantis teams, die actief werken op andere planeten. Zij zijn uiterst getrainde teams die gespecialiseerd zijn in verscheidene vaardigheden die hen in staat stellen het hoofd te bieden aan de situaties die ze tegen kunnen komen. Buitenposten De Tau'ri voeren bevel over verscheide buitenposten in de Melkweg en Pegasus sterrenstelsels. Deze buitenposten waren uitgerust met de nieuwste technologie beschikbaar voor de Tau'ri. Onder deze technologie bevinden zich verdedigingssystemen, communicatiesystemen, sensorsystemen en verscheidene andere systemen ontworpden door de Tau'ri. Verder hebben de Tau'ri die krachtige Ancient buitenposten, uitgerust met Ancient Drone wapens en schilden. Ruimteschepen De Aarde heeft ook een kleine, maar uiterst geavanceerde, vloot met ruimteschepen, bestaande uit: *USS Prometheus (vernietigd) *USS Daedalus *USS Odyssey *RFS Korolev (vernietigd) (Russisch) *USS Apollo *PLA Sun Tzu (Chinees) *USS George Hammond Aarde heeft ook verscheide teams van F-302s, ruimtewaardige tweemans vechters, maar het exacte nummer is onbekend. F-302s worden gehouden op verscheidene buitenwereldse basissen, zoals Atlantis, Alpha, Beta en Gamma. Verder heeft ook elke 304 16 F-302s aan boord. Ook heeft de Aarde verscheidene buitenaardse ruimteschepen: Ancient oorsprong *Ancient City-ship Atlantis *''Aurora''-class battleship Orion (vernietigd) *Gateships *Time Jumper *''Destiny'' *Ancient shuttle Goa'uld oorsprong *Cronus' Ha'tak (vernietigd) *Al'kesh *Ronan's Tel'tak (vernietigd) *Death Glider *Needle Threader *Incompleet Goa'uld ruimteschip (Gehouden in Area 51) Wraith oorsprong *Atlantis' hive ship (vernietigd) *Wraith Dart Tau'ri buitenaardse bezigheden De Atlantis Expeditie Het Atlantis Project, ook de Atlantis Expeditie genoemd, is Aarde's internationale missie naar de Ancient stad Atlantis in het Pegasus sterrenstelsel. The reden voor het oprichten van de expeditie was de ontdekking van de Ancient buitenpost in Antarctica. De reden voor de internationaliteit van het project is het feit dat zo'n groot project niet door één natie uitgevoerd zou moeten worden, en het feit dat Antarctica, volgens Amerikaanse en internationale wetten, internationaal territorium is, en het dus illegaal zou zijn om de aanwezige techonologie te gebruiken zonder internationale deelname, of op zijn minst internationale bekendheid. Een internationaal commitee, het Atlantis commitee, werd opgericht, waarmee het eerste echte internationale orgaan voor Aarde's buitenaardse activiteiten in de wereld kwam. Het bestond uit vertegenwoordigers van verscheidene naties, maar de leiders leken de Verenigde Staten, Verenigd Koninkrijk, Frankrijk, Rusland en China te zijn. Echter, verscheidene andere naties hebben ook mensen naar Atlantis gestuurd.Stargate SG-1, Lost City, Deel 2, New Order, Deel 1, Rising De Destiny Expeditie De Destiny expeditie, voornamelijk samengesteld uit leden van het Icarus project, was een internationaal onderzoeksteam dat probeerde de Stargate's negende chevron te draaien, nadat een negen-symbool adres werd gevonden in de Atlantis database. De negen-symbool code werd gekraakt, en de Stargate werd geopend, waarna het team zich gestrand vond op een Ancient schip, de Destiny, biljoenen lichtjaren van Aarde verwijderd. Stargate Universe, Air, Deel 1, Air, Deel 2 Het International Oversight Advisory Het commitee dat gecreëerd werd om het Atlantis Project te overzien ging verder dan haar oorspronkelijke bedoeling was, en heeft andere gebieden van Aarde's buitenwereldse activiteiten ook beïnvloed als het International Oversight Advisory, of het IOA. De kern van de IOA bestaat uit vertegenwoordigers van de Grote Vijf: de Verenigde Staten, vertegenwoordigd door Richard Woolsey, James Marrick en James Coolidge; het Verenigd Koninkrijk, vertegenwoordigd door Russel Chapman; Frankrijk, vertegenwoordigd door Jean LaPierre; Rusland, vertegenwoordigd door Kolonel Chekov, de Russische militaire liaison op Stargate Command (hoewel het onbekend is of hij de Slag om P3Y-2229 overleefd heeft; en China, vertegenwoordigd door Dr. Shen Xiaoyi. DE IOA stemde ermee in om Stargate Command te financieren, omdat Henry Landry en Daniel Jackson beweerden dat het nodig was voor de SGC om belangrijk te blijven; omdat het congres geen geld wou geven. DE IOA had echter wel de voorwaarde dat er een burger moest zijn die toezicht kon houden op de financiën. Deze persoon is over het algemeen Richard Woolsey. De IOA speelt een belangrijke rol in het Icarus Project en late de Destiny expeditie na het incident op de Icarus basis. De exacte rol is vooralsnog onbekend. Locaties onder de Tau'ri :Voormalige kolonies en basissen gemarkeerd met een * Werelden *Earth (Thuiswereld en huidige locatie van Atlantis) *P4X-650 *Lantea (Voormalige locatie van Atlantis) * *M35-117 (Voormalige locatie van Atlantis) * *P4X-351 (Vernietigd) * *P3X-984 (Verlaten) * Basissen *Alpha Site II (Militaire basis) * *Alpha Site (Pegasus stelsel) (Militaire basis) *Beta Site (Militaire basis) *Gamma Site (Militaire basis) *M34-227 (Kleine militaire basis) * *M44-5YN (Kleine ontdekkings basis) * *M4C-862 (Ontdekkings basis) * *Omega Site (Militaire basis, voorheen gedeeld met de Asgard) *Paradise world (kleine militaire basis) * *P3X-403 (Mijnoperatie voor Naquadah) *P4F-221 (Mijnoperatie voor Naquadah) *P5C-629 (Militaire basis en deel van het "Seeker Project") *Aardse basissen: **Antarctic outpost **Area 51 **Area 37-92/NV **Kuybyshev Airbase (Russische luchtbasis) **McMurdo (Onderzoek) **McMurdo Air Force Base **Peterson Air Force Base **The Pentagon (Militair hoofdkwartier) **Stargate Command *P3X-984 Basissen: **Alpha Site (I) (Militaire basis) * *P4X-650 Basissen: **Alpha Site (III) (Huidige locatie van de Melkweg Alpha Site) *P4X-351 Basissen: **Icarus Base (Militaire basis) *, (vernietigd) Overig *Atlantis *''Destiny'' *The Castle (Voormalige gevangenis, overgenomen door de OP-CORE) * Vijanden *Aschen (Status onbekend) *Asurans (verslagen) - zie Asuran-Tau'ri-Wraith oorlog *Genii (Sporadische vijand/momenteel bondgenoot) *Goa'uld (verslagen) - zie Tau'ri-Goa'uld oorlog *Lucian Alliance (Actief)- sie Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance oorlog *Michael Kenmore (verslagen) - zie Michael's kruistocht *Nakai (Actief) - zie Tau'ri-Nakai oorlog *Replicators (verslagen) - zie Asgard-Replicator oorlog *OP-CORE (Status onbekend) *Ori (verslagen) - zie Ori kruistocht *The Trust (Status onbekend) *Wraith (Actieve dreiging in het Pegasus sterrenstelsel) - zie Tau'ri-Wraith oorlog *Drones (Actief) - zie Ursini-Drone oorlog Alternatieve realiteiten *In een alternatieve realiteit die Daniel Jackson in 1998 bezocht werden de Tau'ri aangevallen door Apophis, en waren de meeste grote steden vernietigd. Pogingen om de invasie te bevechten werden geleid vanuit Cheyenne Mountain door de SGA. Dr. Samantha Carter vertelde dat Washington D.C. en Philadelphia al vernietigd waren. Gebaseerd op de map waren de volgende steden ook vernietigd: Caïro, Berlijn, Rome, Helsinki, Londen, Moskou, New York City, Parijs en Dublin. Colorado Springs werd waarschijnlijk vernietigd tijdens de aanval op Cheyenne Mountain. De Goa'uld aanval begon in Europa, Azië en Afrika, voordat het zich naar Amerika verspreidde. Omdat de vernietiging begon aan de oost kust en richting het westen ging, en Daniel de realiteit verliet toen ze bij Colorado waren, werd de vernietiging van de westkust niet gezien. Stargate SG-1, There But for the Grace of God *In een andere realiteit werden de Tau'ri aangevallen door Apophis en werd de SGA aangevallen in 1999. Aarde werd gered doordat Samantha Carter erin slaagde contact te leggen met de Asgard. Stargate SG-1, Point of View *In een andere realiteit waren de Tau'ri in gevaar door een Ori aanval, omdat de enige Zero Point Module leeg was. In 2006, kwam de SG-1 van deze realiteit naar onze realiteit om te proberen een ZPM te stelen van Atlantis en hem mee te nemen naar hun eigen Aarde. Toen de originele SG-1 actie ondernam om verdere SG-1s te laten stoppen met arriveren in hun universum nam de alternatieve SG-1 de controle van de Prometheus over en zette koers voor Atlantis. Uiteindelijk was de originele Cameron Mitchell slimmer dan zijn tegenhanger, en het alternatieve team werd gevangen. De originele SG-1 was toen in staat de andere SG-1s terug te sturen naar hun eigen realiteiten. Stargate SG-1, Ripple Effect *In een andere realiteit werden de Tau'ri aangevallen door het Prior virus in 2005, ongeveer dezelfde tijd dat onze Aarde dezelfde aanval meemaakte. Echter, de plaag duurde langer dan in onze realiteit. SG-1, bestaande uit Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, JAnet fraiser en Martouf/Lantash - begon een zoektocht naar een medicijn. Tijdens deze zoektocht werden ze per ongeluk naar onze realiteit gestuurd, waar Henry Landry ze het medicijn gaf. In hun eigen realiteit was Stargate Command nog onder de leiding van Jack O'Neill. *In een andere realiteit, die Samantha Carter in 2007 bezocht, werden de Tau'ri in 2004 aangevallen door Anubis, zoals ook in onze realiteit gebeurde. Ze hadden de Control chair in de Antarctische buitenpost gevonden, maar konden hem niet gebruiken door een gebrek aan energie, en de aanval ging door. Hierdoor werd Stargate Command gedwongen het bestaan van het Stargate programma aan iedereen bekend te maken, waardoor er massaal paniek ontstond, wat leidde tot staat van beleg. De SGC van deze realiteit vond Atlantis nooit, maar maakte wel een vijand van de Ori, die de planeet aanvielen in 2007. De Samantha Carter van onze realiteit slaagde erin hen te redden door het stroomnetwerk van de Verenigde Staten te gebruiken, in combinatie met de Ancient Control Chair en Arthur's Mantle. Stargate SG-1, The Road Not Taken *In een andere realiteit werden de Tau'ri aangevallen door een Hive ship in 2009, maar slaagden erin het te vernietigen met de Antarctische buitenpost. Een enkele Wraith overleefde het, maar hij werd later gedood. Echter niet voordat hij een bericht verstuurd had, welke opgevangen werd door de Super-hive in ons universum, daardoor de locatie van de Aarde onthullend.Stargate Atlantis, Vegas References Categorie:Rassen de:Menschen en:Tau'ri fr:Terrien